


On My Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm shipping these two so hard right now.





	On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shipping these two so hard right now.

Hunter rolled from his back to his side to face the sleeping boy beside him. Tristan's mouth was slightly open and his eyes slowly opening. Hunter smiled, placing his hand gently on Tristan's cheek. "Morning, sleepy." Tristan hummed in response, closing his eyes again. The light shining from the open curtains was hitting his face making him look like a sleeping angel. "I was thinking we could go get breakfast before your class starts." 

"M'not hungry." Tristan yawned. "Let's just stay here and cuddle." Hunter wrapped his arms around Tristan as he snuggled closer. "That sounds nice, too. I guess I can wait a while to eat." He played with Tristan's now freshly dyed dirty blonde hair as they lay in each other's arms.

It was pure bliss being with Tristan. Never had Hunter thought that they would actually end up together. He had crushed on Tristan all through High School, but never had the courage to ask him out. To him it was all better left unsaid. Then, fate took a turn for the better and like a sign from God they had met again.

Hunter was in his second year at college when he saw the familiar face walking across campus. After catching up with each other and talking for months, Hunter made the first move after a few drinks at a party. It shocked him how well Tristan took it and how accepting he was to be together. Everything had been perfect since.

Well, the only problem Hunter found was his father. Mr. Hollingsworth didn't take it well when Hunter came home for the holidays and told them about his new boyfriend who just so happened to be his older brother's ex. Miles never had a problem with it. He had moved on long ago and encouraged Hunter, giving him support when he was questioning everything. No one cared about Hunter's sexuality except his father. He now knew how Miles felt after coming out in high school. The only difference was Hunter had more freedom being in college and out of the house. 

He was surprisingly okay not having his father's approval. None of that seemed to matter anymore now that he was with someone he loved and cared for and that felt the same towards him. 

"Penny for your thought." Tristan's eyes were now open, adjusted to the light and staring up at him. "You're thinking a lot. I can tell. Your eyebrows always come together when you're thinking about something important." 

"Just thinking. Don't worry it's nothing we haven't talked about." Hunter said quickly after seeing the look on Tristan's face. He looked over at the alarm clock on the desk beside his bed and sighed, not realizing how much time had passed. "We really should get up now. You only have thirty minutes until your first class." 

“Yeah, okay.” Tristan groan. He sat up, then leaned down to kiss Hunter before the two finally got up and dressed for the day.

*****

The rest of the day went by slowly for Hunter. He longed to see Tristan again and finally head out for their mini vacation. 

They would have the entire weekend together at his family’s cabin they were going to. The stress of exams were upon them and the two of them both wanted to get away. 

 Hunter had other plans for their little get away. He sat on his bed and reached into the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a small velvet black box. Inside contained the ring that he would propose to Tristan with. It would be a quick engagement - Hunter knew that much - but it was what he wanted and hoped Tristan wanted. 

 Stuffing the ring into his almost full suitcase, Hunter finished packing then met Tristan in the parking lot. They shoved their bags into the trunk then set off. The ride was long and it felt like a lifetime for Hunter before they got there. The realization about what he was going to do this weekend was weighing heavily on him. He would have to call Miles when had a few minutes away from Tristan. 

Stopping to get snacks for the rest of the ride there, Hunter picked a place that looked busy and sent Tristan in. He pulled out his phone and called Miles the second Tristan left the car. "

Hey, bro.” Miles greeted, his voice sounding surprised. “It’s good to get a call from you. What’s up?”

“Uh…” Hunter started, “I need advice.” 

 “Yeah, you know I’m always here to help. Let’s hear it, then.” 

“I want to ask Tristan to marry me this weekend. I have the ring and everything, but I’m starting to question if I should or not. If now is the right time to do that or if he’ll even say yes.” Hunter let it all out at once. It was better that way.

“Oh.” Was all Miles said for a few moments. Hunter knew he was thinking and didn’t rush him no matter how much he wanted. “I think it’s a great idea, Hunter. If this is what you really want, then I say go for it!” 

A wave of relief flooded over Hunter. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. His brother’s approval meant a lot more to him than anyone could imagine. “Thanks. Thanks. I should go, Tris is coming back. I’ll call you after, promise.” 

Tristan got back into the car and started pulling out the different snacks he had bought. “Who was that?” He questioned as Hunter said his final goodbyes to Miles and hung up. 

“Oh, it was just Miles callings to check up on me.” He pulled out of the parking lot and they were off once again. The scenery started to shift from city to suburb then finally to nothing but trees surrounding them. 

Hunter had always loved coming here as a kid. They stopped going once his father’s career became his first priority which was when he was nine, so it’d been a long time. He had asked Frankie a few days ago to go up there clean up the place some and decorate it with new bedding, promising her a payment that she refused. She was always good like that. 

Another hour and Hunter and Tristan had finally reached their destination. Tristan jumped out and walked around the front of the cabin taking in its beauty. Hunter grabbed the bags from the trunk, then unlocked the door. “Did you really need to pack so much?” He asked setting the bags down by the door. “We’re only here for a few days.” 

“I didn’t know exactly what we would be doing, so I packed a little for everything. You know me.” Tristan winked. 

The night went on in what seemed like a blur. Tristan cooked dinner for them while Hunter worked up the courage to ask him the big question. That didn’t go over so well when Tristan got on his lap halfway through their movie. The rest of the night was spend wrapped in each other’s arms kissing furiously among other things. 

Hunter held Tristan’s naked body close to his. Now was the time. It wasn’t the perfect setting he wanted, but all he needed was Tristan. “Hey, Tris?”

"Yeah?" Tristan didn't move from where he lay - his fingers tracing circles on Hunter's arm. 

"Um. Look, I know you would have liked this to be grand and stuff, but I'm not really good at that stuff. But what I am good at is loving you. And I want to love you for the rest of our lives. I guess what I'm asking is... will you marry me?" The long pause was worrying Hunter. Tristan stopped moving all together and Hunter couldn't tell what he was thinking. "You don't have to answer right -" 

"Yes." It came out in a whisper so low Hunter could hardly hear it. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." 

Hunter's heart felt like it was going to burst. He moved down so he could face Tristan. "Yes?" He asked, Tristan nodded enthusiastically. "Yes." 

**Author's Note:**

> I might possibly do a second chapter where they tell everyone.


End file.
